Darren's Struggles
by AnimeWerewolf
Summary: Summary: The Vampaneze Lord is dead and Darren if left alone. The young prince rejoins the Cirque du Freak there he meets the most unlikely person in the world. HIS SISTER!Updated to chapter 2
1. Default Chapter

Cirque Du Freak fanfic

Summary: The Vampaneze Lord is dead and Darren if left alone. The young prince rejoins the Cirque du Freak; there he meets the most unlikely person in the world.

HIS SISTER!

Cha.1 Time on the Road

Darren sat on the bus staring out the window as the rain hit it. The rain seemed to match his feelings, they had killed the one threat, but at a high cost. He'd lost his mentor, friend, and second father; Mr.Cresply.

'_What am I to do now?' _he though to himself as he sighed deeply. He was still a half vampire, but he was also a Prince. Traveling to a location to meet up with another Prince; Mika Ver Leth. Generally he never left the mountain, but with Vanze there he could leave.

"Ah Darren welcome," The older Prince said holding out a hand. Darren returned the gustier as they walked into a local bar. "You look out of it, whisky."

The bar tendered nodded his head and began to pour two shot glasses with the brown liquid. He slid the two glasses down the table and Mika caught them, he handed one off to Darren. Darren thanked him and chugged the drink, with a long sigh he stared at he empty glass.

"Hm, could have been better, just….miss…him." Tears threaten to fall, but Darren held them back.

"Yes, he will be missed sorely by all," he paused raising his drink in the air. "Where do you plan to go?" Mika asked finishing it off.

"I was debating if I should go back to the Cirque, might as well; problem is I can't find it by myself. Larten was the one who found it." He said solemnly.

"I believe I can help with that," a voice chimed behind him. Darren turned to see who it was; his eyes widen to see Evra Van.

"Evra!" Darren tackled his friend, the snake man hugging in return.

"God Darren, I've missed ya' man. So you goanna come back to the Cirque?" Evra joined them at the bar.

"Thanking about it, but what would I do, Madam Octa isn't here. What else am I to do?"

Evra smiled widely, "You just let Mr. Tall figure that out."

(Later that day)

Mika had stayed at the bar's inn, while Evra drove Darren to the Cirque's location. Twisting roads and pine trees lined the way, as the sun peeked over the horizon. They soon arrived at the place to find people walking around getting stuff packed ready to leave to the next place.

(Annie's POV)

It seemed like forever before I got my things packed and placed into the small old RV.

"Damn, it's too early." I yawned as tears of sleep tickled my eyes. I helped others pack their things when I saw Evra's van pull into the area. My eye widened and were now fully awake. Was the person in the passenger seat really who I thought it was? I shook my head, _Na couldn't be. _

I continued my routine, I soon found my father who had decided to stay behind this time due to his age. The fire that was once in his eyes was gone after the death of my brother. My mother, sadly, had died only a year after his death; she died in sleep luckily.

"Dad, Evra's back, I thought I saw someone with him." I said helping him.

"Good, with me not being here you're down one man, so this new person should help." He said his voice low and deep.

I sighed; I'd given up trying to make him happy. As I walked along some of the people and performers ran past me their faces lit up with happiness.

"He's back, Darren's back!" one girl said excitedly as she ran past me. I froze in my spot; _did she just say 'Darren'?_ I ran to where the crowd was and tried to see past them.

"Master Shan has decide to stay with us!" Mr. Tall boomed.

'_Darren Shan!'_

(Darren's POV)

The crowd gathered quickly, evident that Evra's word spread quickly. I had occurred a few friends from the Cirque, and they were thrilled to see me.

"Master Shan has decided to stay with us!" Mr. Talls' voice rang in my ears, having super hearing right now was not helpful. I smiled trying to ignore the ringing in my ears, the crowd cheered as hands took mine. Careful not grip too hard, shaking in return, soon the crowed moved on, giving me time to catch my breath. Only to have it taken away form me as something rammed me to the ground. A young girl hugged me tight, tears flowing down her cheeks, she cried into my chest.

"Darren your alive your back!" she cried hugging tighter. I looked at the girl she seemed so familiar, who was she?

"Um hi, who are you?" I asked politely, her eyes meet mine, and I stared at them for some time before it hit me. "Annie?" I breathed.

"Darren……hic…I thought.hic you were…….dead!" she cried hitting my chest as I helped her up. I couldn't believe it, what was she doing here? Tears began to fill my eyes as I returned her hug. I couldn't stop now my tears flowed just free as hers were.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

(Annie's POV)

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper. He hadn't changed sure he'd grown a bit, but he hadn't changed a bit. Oh what dose it matter now, I have my brother back. Slowly my tears stopped as he let me go, his eye just as red as mine.

"Where…have you been?" I asked, you're not in the grave; so you've been somewhere.

He turned away from me, a look of guilt and sadness flooded his eyes. Something was different about him, and before his 'fake death' I'd seen that same look.

"Darren?" I asked again, he turned back to me and smiled his all too famous smile.

"I'll explain tomorrow, I'm tired and it's late." He walked off to a near by RV and walked in leaving me to just stand there. _'Late, did he just say late, it only 7 in the morning.'_

_(End POV's)_

The RV rumbled along, as Evra drove, his family was in the van behind them. Darren tried to sleep, but the though of his little sister flooded his mind. How was he to explain to her that he was no longer human? Sighing he got up and walked to the passenger seat.

"When were you going to tell me that my sister was here?" He asked somewhat annoyed.

"What your sister? Who?" Evra had no idea who Darren was talking about.

"Annie Shan, she's my little sister."

"Oh little Annie, I had no clue she was your sister. She baby sits the kid during the shows, I never knew her last name."

'_Hm, so he didn't know, what if Mr. Tall knew?_'

He continued to ponder on his thoughts and of what to say once their new destination had been reached.

Annie couldn't believe her eyes, but it was him. Though he seemed only 16 or 17, his eyes held a look of someone that had seen death once too many times. His face was patched pale in small area's where scars where.

'_It is him, but how, how could he have been alive all this time?_'

She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that he was still alive, but after so many years she'd given up hope. Then she got a flyer from a strange man in a yellow suit, he was a small man, but one that seemed to demand respect.

"Your destiny lays here child," was all he said before walking back into the alley.

The paper had read: **Cirque du Freak.**

She remembered Darren telling her all about the show he'd gone to see that night. Maybe this was the key to finding something that may not be there. Besides with her father out of a job and her out of high school. This seemed to be the only answer, she went out and bought tickets for that nights show. She'd take her father, though he seemed to never care about was going on in the show.

After the show, she found Mr. Tall and asked to join them as helping hands. Tall agreed and they'd been helping the traveling cirque for the last 4 years.

'_I'll get my answers soon enough._' She sighed.

Now at their new location the people left the cramp conditions of their vehicles, and walked among each other. Annie walked quickly trying to find her brother, she asked around and they told her she was out on the cliff near by. She walked slowly hiding in the woods, spotting him. He seemed to be staring off into space, when he spoke up.

"You can come out Annie."

She squeaked, and walked out from behind the bush to join his side.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked quiet, staring at the ground.

"I heard you, your breathing is too loud." He smiled.

She stared up at him with some confusion, his short messed up hair swaying in the light wind. He seemed so calm as if he knew what was going on all around him.

"Annie you have a question for me, what is it?" He asked calmly.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Where have you, why aren't you dead, what's happened to you, and do you know you've done to us?"

His calm eyes softened as sadness filled them.

"You remember when I came to see the show that night?" She nodded "Well, Steve told me that one of the performers, Mr. Cremsply, well he was a vampire. Steve wanted to become a vampire as well." Annie's eyes widened with shock. "Only problem was, he'd said Steve's blood was evil, so rejected him; Steve was mad and ran, while I stayed behind and stole the vampires' spider."

The night of when the spider had bitten Steve was replayed in her mind, as it was her fault it bit him in the first place.

"Well, I went back to the vampire to find a cure for my friend," Darren took a seat letting his legs dangle from the ledge. "He would give me the cure, on one condensation, I had to become his assent."

Annie's eyes widened as fear and confusion filled her face.

"Dose that mean….your a…..vampire too?" She was backing away from him.

"Yes, but I'm only a half-vampire. So unlike a full vampire I can walk in the sun, and the need for blood is less intense. And the night I had died, it was a fake death so I could leave home, and not hurt anyone. I didn't want to leave, but…" He was finding it hard to finish as the thought off his mother and father weeping played in his view. Tears filled his eyes, trying hard to not cry, only to fail. As tear after tear fell silently, the feeling of horror melted away as Annie watched her brother weep. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to see him cry.

"I'm sorry, I should have understood, god I've missed you so much." Annie began to cry as well , she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. She felt how lightly he held her, she looked back his face and saw the look she missed so much. They sat there in each others arms watching the small city below.

Finally Annie lifted her head and spoke, " I talked to Steve after your 'fake' death, and he told me that you were a vampire, but I wouldn't believe it. He said the one way I could tell was if I saw scars on the tips of their fingers." She held his hand in hers and looked over his fingers. Sure enough there were the scars where he'd been blooded, but there should have only been 1 pair of marks not two.

"I thought you said you were a half-vampire, if that is so then why are there two marks?" She remembered Steve telling her about how the scars worked and what they meant.

"Oh," he laughed slightly and stared at his other free hand. "Well, the vampires have ranks, there are the regular vampire those that roam free to do what ever they please. Then there are the generals, and the highest the Princes. I am a Prince, the youngest to be exact, I have no real power but I am still respected." She laughed as well, some what surprised, not only was her brother a vampire (half) but was a Prince as well. She didn't know if she should be scared or bow before him.

"Darren do…you…drink.."

"Blood, yeah, but only a small amount. We don't kill when we drink, like any other person we care about life." He seemed to be pleased by this and not ashamed of it either.

Annie sighed remembering her duties at the camp and rose. Darren fallowed in suit and they walked back to camp in silence. Many thoughts ran through her mind, trying to accept what her brother was now. She shivered at the thought of him drinking human blood, it must have been apparent to him. He took his coat off and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I'm not cold. I just…….." she sighed not wanting to really hurt his feelings.

"You know its' ok, this all too strange still even for me. But you know, I've missed you too much to even care what people think." He smiled at her, with one of his goofy smiles, oh how'd she missed that face.

Once back at camp Darren had gone off to talk with Mr. Tall about what he would be doing tomorrow night for the show, while Annie helped set up tents.

"Ah Master Shan, to what do I owe this pleaser?" asked the manager of the cirque.

"Tall, I need to know what I'm doing tomorrow night, I don't have Madam Octa any more and I don't know what else to do."

Mr. Tall was silent for a moment, deep in his thoughts when he finally spoke again.

"Well, it would seem that you have various talents, some of which you could use in a show. Only problem, other performers have the same talent; so that leaves your strength. If you are willing you can be our strong man act."

Darren figured that this was the only thing he could do and agreed, the act go as planned. First Mr. Tall would introduce Darren to the crowd and explain how he had the strength of ten men, and could bend any steel or lift any heavy object.

Annie walked around helping the people with random chorus. Though the thought of her brother was still in her mind, she stood for some time before she felt a pull on her shirt. It was a Little Person, it stared at her and rubbed it belly (or at least where its belly might be).

"Hungry are we?" Sighing she grabbed an old potato bag and walked off to find food for the little people. She hated them, the were nasty little things and the guy known as Desmind Tiny would bring them to help the Cirque.

Walking past the Little People Darren couldn't help be remember his friend Harkat, the only little person to really talk. He missed him so and wished to see his long time friend. His stomach growled as it pleaded for food of some sort to be placed in it. He needed to drink blood but he would from a human from the cirque and he didn't feel like hunting a human down in town. So only options were to hunt for an animal, and at the same time get food for the always hungry little people.

He stalked an old fox that seemed oblivious to his present and finally killed it. Cutting the flesh of the animal with one of his nail he sucked on the blood as the salty and coopery taste filled his mouth. A short gasped stopped him as he looked to see who it was.

Annie.

She stood there horrified she understood why, but didn't like the idea. There was her brother sucking the very life out of an animal. What if that was a human? She dropped the bag as she watched look away in shame.

"Annie, I ……." He couldn't finish his sentence as an arrow shot past his head. It barely grazed his cheek before he dodged it. Annie screamed as she ran back to camp, but stopped to see what was happening to her brother. He was in a crouching passion a sword at hand, where it had come from was as a good a guess as any. A man that seemed to be older than Darren charged at him, his purple skin shinning in the moon's light.

"Die vampire scum!" he shouted as he too pulled out a sword. A clash of metal sent sparks every where. "I will kill you for killing our lord, now die!" A near by tree began to collapse as the two fought.

With a deadening crash and sickening crunch it fell on to the two. Annie screamed as Darren disappeared into the leaves and think branches. She stopped dead in from of the huge tree, praying to god that he was still alive. The tree shock violently as it slowly was lifted and thrown to the other side of the grounds. Darren stood breathing heavily as a stream of blood slide down his face. A scream was heard as the purple faced vampaneze reared up only to be taken down by a sword in the gut.

Annie couldn't move, there was her brother, the one person that would never hurt a fly; just killed someone or some thing. Her mouth hung open as she watched him throw the dead weight off him. His breathing was labored, as he stumbled over to her.

"Are you…ok…Annie?"

She nodded her head and noticed his forehead, she lifted her hand touch the scarlet wound. He knocked her hand away, a look of utter sadness in his face, along with anger.

" Don't…. I'll be fine."

"Fine…" Annie found her voice. " Fine, what do you mean fine, your bleeding and you just killed a guy. You call that fine?" she shouted.

His eyes were hidden by his bangs as he wiped the blood away, leaving a stained red streak across his face. Evra, followed soon after by Mr. Tall came to where Annie and Darren sat.

"Darren are you ok? What happened?" Evra helped him up as Mr. Tall helped Annie.

"Yeah, it was a rouge vampanzez, come to gain revenge for a would be Lord." Darren spat blood out of his mouth as he put his sword away.

"Will you be ok Master Shan?" Tall stood behind the young Prince as he placed a blanket around Annie's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll need is some bandages, water and sleep. I'll be fine, and ready for the show tomorrow night."

He looked up, though his face was covered in blood, he smiled a cheerful reassuring smile.

'_How can he be so calm after all that happened?_' Annie thought as she watched him limp away.

The next night the show was on, Annie though was only a sales persons she was always able to watch the show. She loved watching Hans Hands perform and laughed at every futile attempt to cut the beard of the bearded lady. Then came Darren's turn to act out his part.

"This young man may seem normal, ladies and gentle men, but I assure you he is quit strong for his age."

'_Age, how old is Darren any way?_'

"Master Shan shall now pick a member of the audience to help our little act."

Scanning the circle of faces, Darren spotted a man whose face held great skepticism . He pointed to the man and spot light was on him. The people around the man cheered and clapped as he walked down to the center ring.

"Now sir, if you would be so kind as to try and bend this steel rod." Mr. Tall placed the rod in the man's hand. The man stared at it for a minute and tried to bend it, squeezing it tight. But it never bent.

The crowd laughed as the man gave up and handed the rob over to Darren. Darren held the rod out so every one could see. Spun it in his hand to grip it right, and bent it with out breaking a sweat. The man's mouth hang open in shock. Cheering and laughing the crowd applauded their approval of the show. Darren took the bent rob and broke it in two as if it were a twig. He left the stage as they laughed, only to scream as it was Erva and his sons turn to surprise the audience.

"You're really strong." Annie said in a flat tone staring at the ground.

"Humph, I guess, just trying to live." Darren said walking to his tent.

He still couldn't get over the fact that she'd seen him drink blood, but that wasn't what bugged him. It was the look in her eye and face, a look shear terror, horror. That night he'd made up his mind, he wouldn't drink human's blood, for her sake. He hadn't refused human blood since his human friend Sam was killed. He shivered at the thought of that night. Though he would drink animals' blood, but not in front of Annie; he didn't want to ever see that look again.

Annie sat there in her bed thinking of the one question that was not stuck in her head.

Age.

'_How old **is** he any way?'_

Her face was furrowed into a serious frown as she thought long and hard about this. Finally falling back on her bed she gave up, releasing a huge sigh.

"Hehehe, lost in thought?" Her brother voice rang from the RV's door.

'_Ah good, now I can ask him.'_

She opened the door and let him enter, as she fixed drinks for them.

"Actually, yes, I am. Darren…. You look 17 or 18, I just know you have to older than that it's been what 15 years since that night." She handed him the drink and sat in front of him at the little table.

He laughed at her simple question, he honestly had given up keeping track of his age.

"I'd have to say……28 or so , ah, I gave up long ago. For all I know I could very well be 35." He smiled his calm smile.

Annie's cup was stuck at her mouth as she stared at him, she was 24 so that would make him thirty-something.

Darren laughed a good laugh and just stared at sister. She'd grown into a fine young woman, and wouldn't be surprised if any body hadn't asked her out yet.

"Um, I'm going into the city later on to day so, I guess you can stay here or with Evra and his family." Annie finally came out of her shock, and informed him. He nodded his understanding and finished off his drink washing it out and leaving.

"Well be careful." He said before leaving.

Annie had he hands full of groceries, the bags piled high. She'd deiced to take a short cut through an alley, though now she regretted it.

'_Great, nice thinking Annie, oh take the short cut..'_

Her thoughts where stopped as a sound came from behind her. She turned around to see who or what it was.

"Where you going little lady, it's late you shouldn't be out this late." A menacing voice echoed behind her. The alley was as the sun set, a punked looking man stepped out of the shadows as he and another man gained on her.

"Oh me, I'm not doing a thing……I have to.."

"You're not going any where!" The first man reached out for her as she dropped the bags and ran. The back allies twisted and turned this way and that, she ran and ran, only to end up at a dead end.

"Gottch ya now, hahaha." A chain whirled in the second mans hand as the closed on her.

'_Help…me!'_ she thought fear in face, as silent tears fell.

BAM!

One man went down as something or someone, fell on top of him. He was out instantly, the first man turned to see what had happened to his partner. One to come face to face with eyes that seemed to glow like a wolves.

"AAAAHHH A MONSTER!" screamed the man as he fell and stumbled to run.

Annie had covered her eyes as she coward against the wall, she opened her hands to see the glowing eyes stare at her. She screamed and began to trough random items at the person.

"Annie, Annie, ANNIE!"

It was Darren's voice, she looked up at him. He kneeled down to her level on the ground and gripped her shoulders reassuringly.

"Oh Darren….I thought I was dead!" She sobbed holding tight to him, fear that he wasn't really there.

"Ssshhhh, it's ok, I'm here." He cooed, he could feel her shaking with fear. Her tears not stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok, I know its been awhile but i havent really been able to think of what to do next. Finally i got this idea, short but its something. So enjoy. and by the way and sugguestions are welcomed to see what happens next.

i do not own Darren Shan Saga

Chapter 2

It had been almost three weeks since that night, and Annie had gotten over it. Though when ever she went to town, she'd always ask Darren to go with her. As for Darren, he was having a hard time, having his sister back was wonderful, but he was starving. The lack of human blood was taking affect already.

Flashback

"_Master Shan, you know it unwise to do this to your self. Why are you doing this?" asked the head of the Cirque._

"_Because I don't want to lose her, not again. I'll scare her off and she's my only family." He hung his head low, oh how he would have given to have Cresply back._

"_Very well Master Shan, but please do not go too far as to killing yourself."_

End Flashback

The blood from animals he caught where the only things keeping him from dropping down dead right now.

"Be careful up there, Darren!" called Annie from the ground. He was up on the high wire practicing for the next night. Not only was he the strong man act, but he would also show off some other talents.

"Ok Evra, soon as swing out swing that bar out as well!" he shouted to his friend on the other side. Evra nodded his understanding and Darren swung out.

No sooner had he swung out to catch the next bar his vision became blurred, he feared he wouldn't catch it, but did. Shaking his head he twirled around to face back at the other bar to catch it again. His vision blurred again, and his strength as well. He lost his grip and began to fall losing consciousness, the scream of a woman filling his ears.

Every thing was black, everything hurt, slowly Darren became aware of what had happened. He remembered falling and that scream. Sitting straight up and looking around him Darren saw that he was in his hammock. His left arm slung up, and a bandage around his chest. Breathing deeply, he faltered as his chest fired with pain. He'd hurt himself worse than he'd thought.

The flap of his tent lifted as Annie came in, her eyes red from tears just recently shed. Soon as she looked up those tears returned.

"Oh Darren!" She raced to him giving him a hug, he in return winced at the slight pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm…fine" he hissed as he took a deep breath. "I've been threw worse." He adjusted himself to were he was hanging off the edge of his hammock.

"What happen Darren, you looked like you were doing fine, then…then…you just…fell." She sobbed, leaning on her brother.

With his good arm he hugged her, "I'm sorry, I just missed the bar I guess. Over confident. I make you cry too much I don't I?"

"No, No I'm just too emotional, That's all." She laughed wiping the tears away. She got up from his Hammock and left to get him some food.

_Why am I doing this?_ He asked himself,

**Because you love your sister and don't want to lose her. **Came a voice from his past, it sounded like his old twelve year old self.

_But I'm just killing myself_

**Did you not see the way she looked at you when she saw you drink?**

_I'm not going to argue with myself!_ He shock his head to rid himself of these thoughts as Annie returned with some soup.


End file.
